


Super Secret Poetry Book

by CryingMyBest



Category: Nothing lol - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingMyBest/pseuds/CryingMyBest
Summary: The only way you could have found this is by looking through my works on my profile.So yeah I started writing some short poems based off stuff and I was like “hey super secret poetry book time.”





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something I thought up during class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at coming up with names, so if you could think of poem names and put them in the comments of their respective chapters that would be helpful.

You search and search,

but what shall you find?

Not a rhythm nor a rhyme,

not a bird protecting eggs,

nor a demon spreading dread,

when you search and search you needn’t find,

anything thats not part of your mind.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I thought of when thinking about the whole “Dream voice in Ranboo’s head” thing in dsmp.

The voice whispers in my head,

of how at night I leave my bed.

It says I help foes of mine,

and fragments of me cannot lie.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of the scene where Tommy try’s to do a flip during exile but Dream is like “no.”  
> tw//mentioned character death

They say I am too young to die,

to take a piece from this evil pie.

They say I am too young to sleep,

yet before nobody gave a bleep.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off Pogtopia Wilbur

At night it rains,

bringing dread,

but I cannot see it from my bed.

I hear it fall to the ground,

just like the nation I once found.


	5. Calling Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off Tommy’s exile
> 
> tw// mentions of suicide

I’m calling,

calling to whoever will listen,

calling to my father,

wherever he may be,

calling to my brother,

whose life has already been freed,

calling to my friend,

who snapped me back in place,

and when they don’t call back I call those who don’t scowl upon seeing my face.

But nobody listens,

nobody cares.

And when I try to hang up my own life,

everyone stares.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made this during my class that was literally about poetry when I wasn’t paying attention- ‘s basically about when my dog died.
> 
> tw// mentions of death

Tears fall like pouring rain,

children bawl upon hearing his name.

no one wishes to let go of his fur,

soft and messy like the undercoat of a boar,

but they all know he cannot stay.

And as he lays upon the bed,

for the last time he rests his head.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I originally thought “Tommy died L” but then my mind went “bbh is possessed by egg lol” and then this happened

Its like falling through the shadows,

being slapped across the face.

No reminisce of what once was,

as though a demon took his place.


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going for Jack Manifolds reaction of Tommy’s death but then my brain said “lets do some ranboo type shit”

This is what I wanted..

_This is what you feared._

This is what I prayed for..

_You know those thoughts aren’t real._


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy used to be dead crab rave

Fists flying in the light

of the lava to our right,

I bet my death was quite the view.

if only someone even knew.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically what the fans did to cover up the fact Tubbo just said “pog” when Tommy died

My world fell apart right then and there,

so I began falling too.

_Falling..._

_Falling.._

_  
Falling._

Not caring about what else I had to do.

But as my soul cracked in half,

i stitched it together just like that.

He didn’t die,

He couldn’t have.

And so as my friends stared in fear

I laughed it off and said, “Oh dear”

They always said the first stage was denial


End file.
